Beowulf ECR
}} The Beowulf ECR is an American Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 21 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Beowulf ECR (Entry - Complete Rifle) is a variant of the AR-15 platform chambered in .50 Beowulf from Alexander Arms. It features a flat-top receiver, a 16.5 inch (42cm) barrel, and a standard Picatinny railed gas block. The rifle is sold standard with black furniture. https://www.shopalexanderarms.com/Rifles-_50_Beowulf_Entry_-_Complete_Rifle.html The .50 Beowulf cartridge was developed by Bill Alexander, Alexander Arms' namesake, as a cartridge designed for hunting. The cartridge is proprietary to Alexander Arms' weapons and upper receivers. The cartridge is designed to perform at the limits of what the AR-15 bolt can handle. The bullet itself has similar ballistic performance to the .45-70, being a heavy bullet (300-400gr standard loadings) with a low velocity that can punch through brush easily in order to kill game. The model in game appears to have customized iron sights, and a basic stock. In-game General Information The Beowulf ECR is a powerful rifle with a small magazine. Unlike other battle rifles, dealing with crowds is extremely difficult for this weapon. However, its higher-than-normal firerate coupled with high damage and a fast reload means that the TCR can keep pace with most opponents, and can handle a steady stream of enemies. Usage & Tactics The Beowulf ECR is best for one-on-one engagements - where it can easily outgun any lone player given its incredibly quick time-to-kill (TTK). Due to its combination of a high firerate, high recoil, and small magazine capacity, it is generally best to avoid head-on engagements with a group of enemies. Such scenarios favor high-capacity weapons that can stay on target under sustained fire, like the M60 or Colt LMG. The weapon suits a slower, more methodical playstyle. While stealth is almost always the best option when using the ECR, it is completely capable of a headlong assault using bait-and-switch tactics. Singling out one or two enemies at a time means the ECR can quickly dispatch any other enemies in the area simply by gradually thinning the herd. However, should more than 3 enemies lock their sights on the user, it's wiser to run and restart the process. The small magazine size and high firerate means reloads are often frequent and can often result in an untimely death if the user isn't careful. After killing a target from their flank, it may be wise to switch to a secondary weapon to tackle any possible foes that may be lurking in the area, before finding cover and reloading the ECR. At the same time, however, the ECR's faster reload speeds mean that if there's a second or two of a break in a firefight, the ECR can top right back up and be ready to shoot again. Something to note is that the ECR, when set to full auto, plays strangely like a more tame M231. The ECR, when aimed, has a strong vertical displacement much like the M231's, trading the M231's physical gun recoil for camera shift on the ECR. This means that the ECR should be aimed at someone's torso or legs for consistent headshots while aimed down sights in full auto. This consistency continues to the hipfire characteristics, as the ECR has an incredibly stable hipfire that despite model recoil completely demolishes anyone unlucky enough to walk into the crosshairs. The ECR is so uncannily stable that with a Vertical Grip it becomes perfectly capable of running and gunning like a carbine. Given the already low muzzle velocity, the penalty for using a suppressor is less noticeable - and given the importance of surprising the enemy and suitablity for flanking and stealh-based tactics, suppressors can be a valuable addition to a user's loadout. This will, however, penalize the TCR's ability to be a flexible DMR or close quarters sweeper. Conclusion As this is a weapon with very high potential damage output, it is best used for short to medium range. The TCR's biggest play is that its automatic mode can quickly dispatch any enemy within close range, especially with its extremely stable hipfire characteristics. While using it as a DMR is much more difficult, it is completely possible, letting the TCR be flexible as a run-and-gun stealth attack weapon or a medium-distance DMR. Pros & Cons Pros: *High damage. *Second fastest tactical reload in game. *Extremely fast TTK. *Clean iron sights. *Second fastest firerate in-class. (Beaten by the AK12BR's 1000 RPM 2-round burst.) *Best penetration in-class. *Most suppresors dont reduce shots-to-kill (STK) requirement. *Extremely stable hipfire. Cons: *Short maximum damage range. *High aimed recoil. *Slowest muzzle velocity in-class. *Small magazine capacity. *High ammunition consumption rate. *Low ammunition reserve. Trivia *Currently, this is the only AR-15 model in game using the standard A2 style handguard. The other AR-15 rifles in game use a railed handguard. *Alexander Arms doesn't sell the ECR with sights. The iron sights in game are third party customized sights. *The Beowulf ECR in-game could be considered as a spiritual successor to the AR-15/50, a battle rifle from the CTE that shot the same cartridge as the Beowulf ECR. *Even though classed as a battle rifle in game, the .50 Beowulf is not a "full power" military cartridge. It is indeed developed for rifles, but its main purpose is for sport and hunting. Its power is also weaker compared to some comparable cartridges, e.g the .500 S&W, which is developed for revolvers. *The Beowulf ECR was added in 3.13.0 of Phantom Forces on 30th September 2018. Battle Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:AR-15 Family